


Our Love Lives On

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Everlasting Love, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortality, Lightwood-Banes, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: His life has split into two, a timeline of before meeting Alec, and every beautiful moment afterwards.





	Our Love Lives On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlecWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/gifts).



> the idea is thanks to the guys on twitter who voted for immortal husbands in a poll; and the lovely anon on my cc who asked what I thought that Magnus and Alec would do for Valentine’s Day
> 
> all my love and thanks and eternal gratitude to my darlings Madi, Sara, Mary, Lolly and Yara for being heaven-sent gifts xx 
> 
> —
> 
> To Sam, my dearest, darling kindred spirit; I know I wax poetic about how amazing you are (and it’s all very true) but I genuinely know that my life has been brightened thanks to your presence in it. You make me smile and cry and giggle and blush and I’m always, always better for having spoken to you. 
> 
> I can’t believe how lucky I am to know you, and I’m so grateful that we were brought together: keep being your fantastic, gorgeous self - the world is better off for it xx 
> 
> —
> 
> roughly edited. all mistakes are mine: title from ‘How Does A Moment Last Forever’ by Celine Dion

 

It’s only been a few months, since they moved back into the loft, since they left their Lower Hudson townhouse to Max, and his growing collection of magical artefacts and dusty old tomes of spells long forgotten - but the way the light drips across the floor, painting the room in hues of gold against dusty rose sheets, is not something Magnus would ever forget.

The details of the room are different, the sheets, the bed itself, the wardrobe and the clothes within it; twenty-five years is a long time, and most mundane-built objects don’t last decades, but the sense of waking up in this room, with Alec’s arm wound around his waist, is so reminisce of their first nights together that it fills Magnus with a pleasant and full warmth.

He allows himself a moment, to soak it in, to revel in the joy of waking up next to his _husband_ ; time is nothing compared to that statement, a century couldn’t weather away the awe that fills him when he glances at the ring on his left hand, a finger that had stayed bare his entire life, until he met Alec, of course.

Alec changed everything.

Magnus smiles to himself, when - as if hearing Magnus’ thoughts - Alec stirs beside him, hand curling against Magnus’ bare hip, his bed-hair tickling the underside of Magnus’ chin. It used to burn, the overwhelming force of love that Magnus holds for the man within his grasp, because love had never felt this strong, but Alec’s had, Alec’s love had slipped through cracks Magnus had forgotten about, his love had removed bricks in due time, had shown Magnus that there really was somebody out there for everyone.

It may have taken him a few centuries, but he’d found his soulmate, and now he was lucky enough to look out into the future without fear, but excitement, for all the things that forever hold for them both.

Beneath Alec’s head, from which tiny snores fill the air, is a rune, as stark and bold as those which cover Alec’s skin - only this one is Magnus’, one end of a pair that bind Magnus and Alec, and their lives, together.

Literally.

With all magic, there is a cost, and although the first … decade or so had it’s trials and tribulations, they’ve reached a point where they both understand the limitations of the magic that binds them together, the magic which gives Alec his immortality, and Magnus the chance to keep the love of his life, by his side, for so long as they both shall live.

Sometimes, Magnus stares at his chest, at the symbol of a language he used to curse and call ugly, and wonder how he ever got to this stage; and then Alec would stand next to him, or beside him, and they’d be matching, rune to heart, and it all made sense.

There’s only one person Magnus would mark himself for. Only one person he’d marry. Only one, he’d pledge forever too.

Magnus hardly startles, at the soft press of lips against his chest, against his rune; it is, after all, one of his favourite ways to start the morning. He trails his fingers, lightly, against the nape of Alec’s neck, charmed by the tiny sounds that escape from the back of Alec’s throat, skin warmed at every point of contact.

“Good morning, Alexander.” He whispers.

Alec’s fingers trace runes of love and protection against Magnus’ ribs, lifting his head with a degree of lethargy, though his gaze is bright and alert. “It’s always a good morning when you’re here.”

Magnus shakes his head, fondly, dropping a kiss to Alec’s temple. “Nearly thirty years, and you’re still as poetic and sweet as when we were young fools, rushing into love.”

Alec raises a lone eyebrow, tilting his head with an assessing gaze. “I have been meaning to mention,” He whispers, smirk toying at his mouth. “You’re starting to look your age, a little.”

He lifts his hand, fingers tapping at the sides of Magnus’ unglamoured eyes, then the center of his forehead. “Three decades with a Shadowhunter seems to be taking quite it’s toll on your skin, you’re breaking out into wrinkles-”

Alec laughs lightly, matching Magnus, happy giggle for giggle, as Magnus flips him over, straddling his hips in a move as quick and efficient as a _Shadowhunter_. Alec’s eyes are alight, the lines creasing the corners a sign of a life spent laughing; laughter lines, Magnus is more than happy to bear with pride. But to claim he has wrinkles is a step too far.

“I’ll have you know, dearest husband, that my skin is clear and perfect, because I have a great skin care routine, and whilst being married to the Head of The New York Institute-slash-co-founder of the Downworlder/Shadowhunter Alliance, isn’t exactly easy, I don’t have _wrinkles_.”

Magnus slips his hand into Alec’s, resting on the pillow next to Alec’s head. Alec’s hand curls around his, wedding ring glinting in the morning light.

“I’m sorry,” He leans up on one elbow, until his face is a cheeky few inches from Magnus’. “I didn’t mean to imply that you’re anything but effortlessly gorgeous.”

Magnus shrugs, letting his nose bump the tip of Alec’s. “I know you’re only trying to save yourself a night on the couch, but I’ll still take the compliment.”

“I mean it.” Alec kisses Magnus’ cheek, then the crease of his eye. “I was joking before, the centuries have barely touched you, Magnus. If you weren’t literally magic, I think a lot of people would be quite annoyed.”

“Me?” Magnus runs his thumb along the side of Alec’s hand. “Alexander, you haven’t aged a second since the day I met you.”

Alec grins. “Well, it probably helps that I share my lifeforce, and immortality, with my fantastic husband; it’s not too shabby, being wrapped in a cycle of endless love and life with the man of my dreams.”

For others, such a statement would only come out with knowledge of the romantic date and the typical, Hallmark connotations attached to it — but Magnus doubts that the date has anything to do with what he’s saying.

Alec is nothing if not honest to a fault, and the core of that honesty lies within his heart. It’s not enough, for Magnus to just say “I love you”, but then no words are adequate for practically thirty years of a soul-strong relationship.

Actions do a little better, or so Magnus thinks, as Alec peppers his cheeks with soft kisses, but he’d spend the rest of forever showing Alec just how much he truly loves him.

Fortunately for them both, that is a very possible option.

—

Instead of a whirlwind portal to a romantic and secluded cottage or resort where they can hide away and ravish each other, or something; Magnus suggests a nice stroll around the city, and then burgers down on East, where they’ve become quite familiar with the owner of a cozy hole-in-the-wall, Tony.

The revelation that comes, when he’s sitting across from Alec, bags tucked safely beneath the booth, ankles crossed - is not a stark one, nor is it anything new.

It’s just love, but then also, it’s a little more than that. They’ve been together for so long, Magnus almost can’t remember a time without Alec, because it’s not until he met Alec that he really started _living_.

His life has split into two, a timeline of before meeting Alec, and every beautiful moment afterwards.

“What?” Alec asks, after Magnus has been observing a little while, burger held almost religiously between his broad hands. “Is there something on my face?

“If I’m lucky,” Magnus mutters beneath his breath, stealing one of Alec’s fries. “No, darling, there’s nothing - I’m just thinking.”

“Dangerous,” Alec quips, cheekily. “So, what are you thinking about? Our thirtieth anniversary? Do you think we should throw a party for that? I suppose we’d have to see where the kids are at, the others too….”

“I wouldn’t be averse to throwing a party,” Magnus admits, dusting the salt from the tips of his fingers. “I was, actually, thinking about you. Us. Not our anniversary, per se, there is a few months, simply - us, as we are.”

Alec finishes his mouthful, carefully placing the burger down. “”Okay. Should I be worried?”

“Never,” Magnus promises. “It’s simple reflection, nothing terrible. We’ve come very far, you and I. Do you remember when you’d barely even look at me? Now I can’t get your eyes - or hands - off me.”

Alec shrugs, something sweet and coy tugging his smile. “Can you blame me? I’m married to the most beautiful man in the universe - I’m lucky I was smart enough to take a chance on something new, considering how well it’s worked out for me.”

He picks up his burger, assuming that to be all of Magnus’ point, and it is, technically, but Magnus is having a difficult time pulling himself from his own introspection.

He always thought that he’d reach a point, where waking up next to Alec was just another part of his day, where glancing at his wedding ring was just a reminder to bring home Alec’s favourite baked cheesecake for dessert, where bringing up the kids at breakfast would result only in an invitation to Sunday dinner, and an off-handed comment about how shaggy Max’s hair is getting.

But that point has never come - because every time he looks at Alec, at his never-changing presence, at his brilliant smile and glittering hazel eyes, it sends butterflies with feather wings tickling his ribs, sending his heart into such an overdrive that he’s afraid it won’t stay in place.

Every day with Alec is an adventure, a step forward in a life he never dreamed he could have: they have grown children, who they’re more proud of then their bodies can hold, and each other’s company till death does them both part.

It’s not easy, but good things never are, and whilst Magnus knows there are more costs to a forever with Alec that have yet to come (the days where Alec loses his siblings, his _parabatai_ , will no-doubt stress everything they’ve built together) it is something they will face side-by-side.

Magnus has been able to find his _someone_ , and time can’t weather that impact. Nothing can weather the impact Alec’s love has on him.

—

  
The scent of lavender and jasmine circle the air, smoke drifting from the candles stationed around the living room.

Magnus glances around at the warm setup and smiles, the atmosphere homely and sweet and calm, perfect for a night-in: he can still remember when they spent their first all-nighter with baby Max, because he refused to sleep longer than an hour at time, and neither could agree on who should get the chance to sleep.

Of course, Max is old enough to put himself to sleep, and he hasn’t lived with them for years, but some memories - fortunately - never fade.

“Smells great,” Alec slips his arms around Magnus’ waist, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“Hm,” Magnus leans back into the touch, head tucked against Alec’s neck. “So do you.”

Alec laughs, pressing another kiss behind Magnus’ ear. “Sandalwood,” he says. “Some things don’t get old.”

“Are you talking about the sandalwood or us?” Magnus asks, turning in Alec’s arms.

Alec loops his hands around Magnus’ neck, leaning forward to tease a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Both, if I may.”

Magnus melts into the kiss that Alec leads, into the familiar warmth that is always accompanied by Alec’s presence; it’s the best part of his day, being this close to Alec, pressed together until their hearts are beating in welcome synchronisation.

“Dance with me,” Alec whispers, when they pull apart.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, even as his feet start to follow Alec’s lead, his fingers pressed to the nape of Alec’s neck.

“We don’t have any music,” He points out, echoing Alec’s tiny steps.

“We don’t need any.” Alec grins, hands curled against Magnus’ jacket. “We have each other. You’re all I’ve ever needed.”

Magnus closes his eyes, forehead resting against Alec’s. He remembers, once, for an anniversary, he’d personally delivered Alec a bouquet of flowers, right to his office; forget-me-nots and calla lily’s, primrose and red and yellow tulips, magenta zinnia and of course, the flower that connects the most, viscaria.

Magnus summons one, with a gentle curl of his fingers, and tucks the thin stem behind Alec’s ear.

“That’s a little on the nose, isn’t it?” Alec laughs, seeing, or perhaps sensing, the flower and it’s meaning: _will you dance with me?_

“It’s a sweet gesture,” Magnus corrects, tracing his finger along the curve of Alec’s ear. “For a sweet husband, whom I love more than anything else.”

“I can hear Max’s shout of indignation from here.” Alec states, tilting his head, as champagne laughter bubbles from his throat.

Magnus laughs, too, the sound mingling together. “We’re only a second away from Rafe’s eye-roll: which he definitely took from you.”

Alec smiles. “Perhaps. But Max’s sense of ‘act first think later’ — all you.”

Magnus tuts, ducking under the arm that Alec lifts high. “He got that from his uncle. Both of them, actually - I gave him his sense of adventure.”

Alec pulls Magnus close, hand pressed to the small of his back. “And Rafe his sense of style.”

“Naturally.”

Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ temple, letting the moment linger, their steps slowing. “You know, I always wanted kids: I’m glad I got to have them with you, to have a life with you - it’s better than I could have hoped for.”

“My darling Alexander,” Magnus sighs. “You, our kids, our life - it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I couldn’t wish for anything more.”

Alec pulls Magnus closer, and they spin and sway and step in time with the beat of their hearts.

Neither want for more than they have, because both have all they’ve ever wanted. True, endless love, a family of their own, and the chance to appreciate it, and each other - forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and, a belated birthday wish to the ever fantastically beautiful Rebecca - your friendship and support are gifts within themselves, and I couldn’t be more grateful to be friends with you xx 
> 
> —
> 
>  
> 
> links - for those interested:
> 
> twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess + small threads  
> tumblr: I've recently moved accounts - now, I have a writing tumblr, which you can find [here](https://ninwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
